


Undeterred

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies, F/F, Oneshot, Teasing, don't really know what to tag this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Angela is assigned to go on an undercover mission with Jack to a party of some kind where they need to find and interrogate a gang leader. The Gang leader, of course, doesn’t play along. The opposite, really.Or“You have to come with me.” Angela says in the most threatening way she can, but the woman merely raises her eyebrows in amusement.“You know, I don’t think I do.” she says back, “Plus, you’re going to need to be a lot more specific about what I supposedly stole. I’ve stolen a lot in the past few days.”Might make a second part, but as of right now, this is a oneshot





	Undeterred

Everyone in the crowd is deep into their conversations. So much so, that they don’t notice when Jack and Angela walk into the venue, stopping just inside the door. Angela scans the crowd quickly, not seeing anyone of importance to them. “What’s the plan?” she whispers to Jack, “Together, or seperate?”

 

“Separate. We’ll cover more ground. Although, red eyes shouldn’t be hard to spot.” he mutters in response.

 

Angela nods at his admission. Their mission is to find and interrogate a member of the Deadlock Gang that had stolen some documents from them the month before. The agents that were on that mission didn’t provide them with any telling information except for the fact that the person had red eyes. They said it had been dark, and they were unable to see anything else, so it could literally be any of the thousands of people in here. It could take a while to get close enough to everyone to see their eye colour. 

  
This gala is not one like they’d usually go to, Angela thinks as she glances around. Most of the people here are criminals that are wanted for various crimes, and that’s not the kind of people that ‘the Guardian Angel of Overwatch’ would usually want to associate herself with. She sighs as she steps forward, the clicking of her black heels against the floor lost amongst the sounds of the crowd, and she glances over her shoulder at Jack. “Be careful. Tell me if you find them.” she says as she taps her earpiece, and with a sharp nod, he disappears into the crowd.

 

She turns her attention back to the situation at hand. She comes to the conclusion that standing there won’t help her progress, so she starts to walk through the sea of people in front of her. She meets the eyes of a few, and even though she’s disguised, she’s still nervous that someone will recognize her. She runs a hand through her now black hair, her other hand resting against her hip on top of the amethyst fabric of her dress. She feels it’ll be a long night as she sees yet another person with brown eyes. She spots a bar not far ahead of her, and figures it’ll help her blend in, so she decides to go get a drink. As she leans her side against the counter, she looks behind her, taking one last look at the people around her before she turns her attention to the omnic bartender already waiting for her.

 

Angela orders a whiskey sour, and she’s about to place the money down to pay for it, but someone beats her to it. “Add it to my tab, Kian.” A woman says from beside her without looking up at her. 

 

In surprise, Angela looks over at her. The woman isn’t facing her, so she doesn’t know what she looks like other than the white hair that falls beside her face, covering it from Angie’s view. Her voice is deep, and holds an accent that sounds a lot like Jesse’s, and she’s wearing a red button up with a black jacket, black slacks, and a black tie. The buttons are undone, and the left sleeve of the jacket is rolled up, revealing fair skin that is much like her own. One side of the jacket is being pushed back by the hand that she has in her pocket, and Angie can’t help but notice the revolver that she has tucked into the hem of her pants, the dim lighting almost unnoticeably glinting off of it. For some reason, this woman makes her uneasy, but she smiles anyway, even though the woman doesn’t look at her. “I’m more than fine with paying for my own drink.” she doesn’t mean for it to sound so rude, but she can’t help it knowing this woman is most likely a criminal.

 

The woman chuckles, the sound low and intimidating, undeterred by Angela’s tone. “Oh, I’m well aware, but don’t worry about it, darlin’. It’ll hardly make a dent in my wallet.” she chuckles again, “Just bein’ friendly.” 

 

“Well, thank you then.” Angela says, accepting the offer reluctantly.

 

She thanks the bartender when he places the drink in front of her, and side-eyes the woman who’s leaning against the counter in a way akin to her as she takes a sip. “I have to say, I admire your choice in drinks.” the woman says, and Angela furrows her eyebrows before she responds.

 

“I… thank you?” Angela replies, unsure how she should take all this.

 

Afterall, for all she knows, this woman could be some serial killer trying to lure her in. A feeling of unease settles over her, and suddenly she recalls the uncomfortable strap holding her own gun to her thigh. The thought makes her feel safer. Still though, she can’t help but wonder why the woman hasn’t looked at her once throughout the interaction. She watches as an elegant hand slides out of the woman’s pocket, reaching up to grab her own drink with three fingers to the rim of the glass, and she swirls the liquid around slightly before raising it up to her face. Angela’s view is blocked once again by her white hair, but as the glass lowers back to the table, she sees a small red lipstick stain on the rim. “No need to be nervous.” the woman chides, and her voice lowers in pitch a little as she continues, “We’re all  _ friends  _ here, right?”

 

Angela tries not to shutter at the sound of her voice. The way this woman speaks makes her feel like she knows everything about everyone, and shouldn’t be messed with. Obviously, that’s a little nerve wracking for Angie. “I guess so.” she says with mock confidence through her nerves.

 

The woman takes a final sip from her drink, and places the glass back on the counter, but she doesn’t walk away. She stays where she is, and when the omnic asks her if she wants another, she shakes her head with a wave of her hand, “Tryin’ to remain on the sober side, tonight, Kian.”

 

The omnic nods and goes to serve others, and Angela looks uncomfortably down at her drink. “Can I ask you somethin’?” the woman asks suddenly, and Angela sighs.  _ Here we go _ .

 

“I feel like you’re the kind who’ll ask no matter how I answer that.” Angela says while her gaze follows the omnic- Kian, she assumes- mix a drink for another patron.

 

Again, the woman chuckles, all too pleased with her reaction. “Very true.” she replies easily, “Where’d you leave the wings tonight?” 

 

Angela almost chokes on her drink, looking up with wide eyes at the woman. “What?”

 

Finally, the woman looks over at her. Her mouth quickly morphs into a smirk, which isn’t really a surprise based on the way she talks, and her red eyes are piercing as she looks at Angela's hair. Angela freezes upon noticing them, and the woman meets her eyes after she gasps. She raises an elegant eyebrow, and her smirk widens. “Sorry, should I go back to pretendin’ I don’t know who you are? The black hair doesn’t hide much.” she says playfully, finally turning her body to face her. 

 

Angela’s eyes narrow at her. “You’re from Deadlock.” she's accuses.

 

The woman tilts her head to the side. “I am.” she agrees, “But out of the two of us, only one doesn’t belong here. Isn’t that right, darlin'?” 

 

“You stole property of Overwatch a few days ago.” Angela says immediately after, ignoring the woman’s taunts. 

 

“Oh, did I?” she shrugs as she narrows her eyes, “Oops.”

  
They both know that she isn’t sorry in the slightest. “You have to come with me.” Angela says in the most threatening way she can, but the woman merely raises her eyebrows in amusement. 

 

“You know, I don’t think I do.” she says back, “Plus, you’re going to need to be a lot more specific about what I supposedly stole. I’ve stolen a lot in the past few days.”

 

Angela shakes her head. “Documents. From an abandoned warehouse. I’m asking you politely to hand them over.” Angela says, “There’s no need for things to get violent.”

 

“You see,” the woman says as she leans back against the counter and raises two fingers, “There’s two things wrong with what you just said.”

 

Angela frowns, “How so?”

 

“First of all, if they were stolen from an  _ abandoned  _ warehouse, they weren’t really yours to begin with, were they?”

 

She pauses, and Angela’s about to speak when she cuts her off, “Second, why would I hand them over knowin’ that they are of importance?” she asks with a shit-eating grin. 

 

“They’re not yours.” Angela says as she stands up straight, now full on glaring at the woman.

 

The woman seems highly amused with the reactions her statements are causing with her. It only serves to piss her off more. “Kind of the point of stealin’, sweetheart.” 

 

Angela groans in frustration, and the woman finally relents with a laugh. “Here’s what I’m thinkin’. You tell me what’s on the documents, and I decide who needs ‘em more.”

 

“Why would I tell you that?” Angela sneers. 

 

“Because it’s the only way you’ll ever have a chance of gettin’ ‘em back.” the woman says without hesitation.

 

“Or I could take you back to base to let my commander’s deal with getting them from you. I’m sure your boss wouldn’t mind if you get home a little late.” Angela says threateningly as she raises her hand to her earpiece to inform Jack of her location.

 

Her hand doesn’t make it there however, as it freezes in the air when the woman swiftly pulls her gun out, pointing it lazily at her. The woman’s eyes narrow and  her mouth sets into a hard line, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

Angela doesn’t move, her eyes dart between the gun being pointed at her and the red eyes boring holes into her. Her eyebrows knit together as she thinks about her next move. She didn’t expect someone from a gang to be this… competent? “I highly doubt you know anythin’ about ‘my boss’, either.”

 

Angela squints at her, “I know she goes by Ashe.”

 

“That it?” the woman says as she lifts an eyebrow.

 

Angela looks to the side briefly. That is all she knows, as it was all the information provided to her. McCree had talked about her before, but he never talked about what she looked like. As Angela meets her eyes again, the woman scowls.

 

“It shows, darlin’.” she says, then her mouth curves into a smile, “Elizabeth Caledonia,  _ Ashe _ at your service.”

 

Angela’s eyes go round.  It would have been nice to know that she was going to be dealing with the  _ leader  _ of the gang. “You’re the leader?” Angela mutters.

 

Ashe laughs with a roll of her eyes. “They didn’t tell you who you’d be dealin’ with? Hmm… I thought Overwatch treated their agents better than that.” she says sarcastically.

 

Immediately, Angela fires back, “I’m sure you don’t treat yours any better.”

 

That certainly did it, thinks Angela as she notices the way Ashe’s eyes have narrowed in anger at her. She can hear the edge to her voice when she seethes, “That was uncalled for, doc. I treat mine as the family they are, thank you very much. Now, about those documents.”

 

Angela pauses, unknowing how to proceed. If she had Jack here, she would ask for his opinion on the matter but since she’s unable to contact him, this is all on her. She knows how people like Ashe work. It’s their way or no way at all, but there must be some way to get around it. She can tell the red-eyed woman is getting impatient with how long it’s taking her to respond from the way her grip on the gun tightens and how her jaw clenches when Angela meets her eyes. Angie shakes her head with a sigh as she realizes that there really isn’t anything else for her to do in this situation. So, she finally relents as her gaze drops to the floor, and she frowns as she crosses her arms, deciding to relent but give as little information as possible. “Names.” she whispers.

 

“Of?”

 

Angela swears in german under her breath. She didn’t expect a follow up question, but she’s quickly learning to stop making assumptions about this woman. “I don’t really think-” she starts but cuts herself off as Ashe cocks the hammer on the revolver in warning. 

 

“ _ Of? _ ” Ashe asks again menacingly, and her voice genuinely makes Angela scared. Not that she’d  _ admit  _ that to anyone.

 

“Former members of Overwatch. They’re of no concern to you.” Angela all but growls back at her. 

 

For a minute, nothing is said between them. Angela struggles to maintain the eye contact with her, not wanting to seem weak in any regard. Then,  the corner of Ashe’s mouth quirks up and she lowers the gun, spinning it elegantly before returning it to its place tucked into the hem of her pants. If it wasn’t for her quick reflexes, Angela wouldn’t have caught the small USB that flies towards her almost out of nowhere. “You’re right. They aren’t of any concern to me.” 

 

Angela squints at her, “ _ What?  _ You don’t expect  _ anything  _ in return?”

 

“Well, I mean, it  _ is _ to be expected isn’t it? The big, bad Gang leader wants somethin’ in return.” Ashe appears to contemplate it for a moment before she smirks at Angela, “Now you got me thinkin’, sweetheart.”

 

Angela sighs, prompting a chuckle from her. Ashe pushes away from the counter, taking a few steps forward before glancing back at Angela over her shoulder. “Hm... _next time_.” she winks, “‘Cause trust me on this one. There will  _ definitely  _ be a next time.” 

 

Then, she disappears into the crowd, leaving Angela alone in her confusion. “What is she planning…?” Angela muses under her breath. 

 

With her eyebrows furrowed, she glances down at the USB in her hand that Ashe had thrown to her. She turns it in her hands and sees a small, white and orange Overwatch logo contrasting against the black plastic. She raises her hand to her earpiece, activating it before saying, “I retrieved the USB, Jack. The person we were dealing with was the leader of the Deadlock gang. She handed the documents over and then left.”

 

_ “Elizabeth Caledonia? And she just handed it over? That doesn’t seem like her.” _

 

“You’ve met her?”

 

_ “A few times. She would never give something away without something in return.” _

 

She hums as she glances at the place where Ashe had disappeared and shakes her head. She frowns, “That’s what I thought.”

 


End file.
